Sleeping Beauty
by Crescenta
Summary: My story, thanks to Random, is about Jade and Zack being Aurora and Prince Philip. And a surprise guest... Sasuke Uchiha!
1. Chapter 1

**Story Characters:**

**Aurora: Jade **

**Prince Philip: Zack**

**King Stefan : Sasuke (surprised?)**

**Queen: Raven (my OC)**

**Three Fairies: Yin-Merryweather, Ra-Fauna, Matt(another OC)-Flora**

**Maleficent: Silver (my other OC)**

**Narrator: Martin (wow, I've got a lot of OC's)**

**Announcer: Drew**

**King Hubert: Gray (and another)**

**Backstage…**

Yin- Places everybody!!! The play's about to start!!!

Raven- I can't believe I'm wearing this…

Sasuke- That? That doesn't compare to what I'm wearing

Ra- You think that's worse? I'm wearing a Fairy costume for Pete's sake!!!!

Drew- I'm an announcer!!!

Zack- Where's Jade?

Jade- Right here!!!

Zack- Wow, you look beautiful

Jade- Thanks Zack!

Silver- Aren't I too short to be a witch?

Yin- No, of course your not

Martin- I think I should back away…

Yin-Why?

Martin- Being known as a Champion of all regions, I have a lot of Fangirls

Yin- Oh, don't worry

**Audience…**

Ash- What is this play about?

May- It says it's Sleeping Beauty

Brock- Why do you think Yin made one?

Random- Because of me!!!

May- Random?!

Ash- Wow that was Random

Brock- *slaps forehead*

**Stage**

Yin- Ladies and gentlemen, and Ash

Ash- *yelling* Hi!!!

Yin- We will now present our story of Sleeping Beauty… *disappears*

Martin- *walks up to Narrating place*

Fan Girls- its Martin!!!!

Yin- BE QUIET!!!!

Fan Girls- *silent*

Martin- Thank you Yin, In a far away land, long ago, lived a king and his fair queen.

Sasuke and Raven- *appear on stage*

Martin- Many years had they longed for a child and finally their wish was granted. A daughter was born, and they called her Aurora. Yes, they named her after the dawn for she filled their lives with sunshine.

Raven- *holding Jade transformed into a baby* Aurora, what a beautiful name

Martin- Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom, so that all of high or low estate might pay homage to the infant princess. And our story begins on that most joyful day.

**Jade, Zack, Yin, Martin, Ra and Drew's Pokemon singing:**

Joyfully now to our princess we come,  
Bringing gifts and all good wishes too.  
We pledge our loyalty anew.  
Hail to the princess Aurora!  
All of her subjects adore her!  
Hail to the King!  
Hail to the Queen!  
Hail to the princess Aurora!  
Health to the princess,  
Wealth to the princess,  
Long live the princess Aurora!  
Hail Aurora!  
Hail Aurora!  
Health to the princess,  
Wealth to the princess,  
Long live the princess Aurora!  
Hail to the King!  
Hail to the Queen!  
Hail to the princess Aurora!

Martin- Thus on this great and joyous day did all the kingdom celebrate the long awaited royal birth. And good King Stefan and his Queen made welcome their life long friend.

Drew- *dressed weirdly* Their royal highnesses, King Hubert and prince Phillip

Martin- Fondly had these monarchs dreamed one day their kingdoms to unite. Thus today would they announce that Phillip, Huberts son and heir to Stefan's child would be betrothed. And so to her his gift he brought, and looked, unknowing, on his future bride.

Drew- The most honored and exalted excellencies, the three good fairies. Mistress Flora, mistress Fauna, and mistress Merryweather.

Ra, Yin and Matt- _*at the cradle*_ Oh, the little darling! _*to the king* _Your majesties,

Matt- Each of us the child may bless with a single gift. No more, no less. _*at the cradle*_ Little princess, my gift shall be the gift of beauty.

Pokemon-

One gift, beauty rare  
Full of sunshine in her hair  
Lips that shame the red red rose  
She'll walk with springtime  
Wherever she goes

Ra- Tiny princess, my gift shall be the gift of song.

Pokemon-

One gift, the gift of song  
Melody her whole life long  
The nightingale's her troubadour  
Bringing her sweet serenade  
to her door

Yin- Sweet princess, my gift shall be ...

**A blow of the wind, the door of the castle swings open. Lightning and thunder. Maleficent appears**

Matt- Why, it's Maleficent!

Yin- What does she want here?

Ra- Shhh!

Silver- Well, quite a glittering assemblage, King Stefan. Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and, how quaint, even the rebel.

Yin- * angrily starts to fly towards Maleficent but is held back by Matt*

Silver- I really felt quite distressed of not receiving an invitation.

Yin- You weren't wanted!

Silver- Not wa...? Oh dear, what an awkward situation. I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight. Well, in that event I'd best be on my way.

Raven- And you're not offended, your excellency? =Gee, I wonder why I'm defending them=

Silver- Why no, your majesty. And to show I bear no ill will, I, too, shall bestow a gift on the child.

**Ra, Yin and Matt protect the cradle**

Silver- Listen well, all of you! The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her. But, before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die.

Raven- Oh no! _*takes the Jade in her arm*_

Silver- Ha, ha, ha, ha!

Sasuke- Seize that creature! =I hate this=

Silver- Stand back you fools. _*disappears in a flash of lightning, laughing*_

Matt- Don't despair, your majesties. Merryweather still has her gift to give.

Sasuke- Then she can undo this fearful curse?

Yin- Oh no, sire.

Matt- Maleficent's powers are far too great.

Ra- But she can help!

Yin- But ...

Ra- Just do your best, dear.

Matt- Yes ...

Yin- Sweet princess, if through this wicked witches trick a spindle should your finger prick, a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give at thee. Not in death but just in sleep the fateful prophecy you'll keep, and from this slumber you shall wake when true love's kiss the spell shall break.

Pokemon-

For true love conquers all

Martin- But King Stefan, still fearful of his daughter's life, did then and there decree that every spinning wheel in the kingdom should on that very day be burnt. So it was done.

**The fairies alone in the castle, drinking tea**

Matt-Silly fiddle faddle!

Ra- Now, come have a nice cup of tea, dear. I'm sure it'll work out somehow.

Yin- Well, a bonfire won't stop Maleficent.

Matt- Of course not. But what will?

Ra- Well, perhaps if we reason with her.

Matt- Reason?

Yin- With Maleficent?

Ra- Well, she can't be all bad.

Matt- Oh, yes, she can.

Yin- I'd like to turn her into a fat ole hoptoad!

Ra- Now, dear, that isn't a very nice thing to say.

Matt- Besides, we can't. You know our magic doesn't work that way.

Ra- It can only do good, dear, to bring joy and happiness.

Yin- Well, that would make me happy.

Matt- But there must be some way ... There he is!

Yin- There he is?

Ra- What is it, Flora?

Matt- I'm going to ... shh, shh, shh! Even walls have ears.

Matt- * sneaks around the corners*

Matt- Follow me! * minimizes herself, the other two follow her into the insides of a something on the table*

Matt- I'll turn her into a flower!

Yin- Maleficent?

Matt- Oh no, dear, the princess!

Ra- Oh she'd make a lovely flower.

Matt- Don't you see, a flower can't prick its finger.

Yin- It hasn't any.

Ra- That's right.

Matt- She'll be perfectly safe.

Yin- Until Maleficent sends a frost.

Matt- Yes, a ... oh dear!

Ra- She always ruins your nicest flowers.

Matt- You're right. And she'll be expecting us to do something like that.

Yin- But what won't she expect, she knows everything.

Ra- Oh but she doesn't dear. Maleficent doesn't know anything about love, or kindness, or the joy of helping earnest. You know, sometimes I don't think she's really very happy.

Matt- _*getting excited*_ That's it, of course! It's the only thing she can't understand, and won't expect. _*to herself*_ oh, oh, now, now ... We have to plan it carefully, let's see, woodcutters cottage, yes, yes, the abandoned one, of course the King and Queen will object, but when we explain it's the only way ...

Yin- Explain what?

Matt- About the three peasant women raising a foundling child deep in the forest.

Ra- Oh, that's very nice of them.

Yin- Who are they?

Matt- Turn around!

Ra and Yin- * While Yin and Ra turn around to face a mirror, Flora changes their outfit to peasantness*

Ra- iih ... why, it's ... us!

Yin- You mean, we, us?

Ra- Take care of the baby?

Matt- Why not?

Ra- Oh, i'd like that!

Yin- *_ notices that her dress is pink and changes its color to blue* _Well, yes, yes, but will we have to feed it?

Ra- And wash it and dress it and rock it to sleep. Oh I'd love it.

Yin- You really think we can?

Matt- If humans can do it, so can we.

Yin- And we have our magic to help us.

Ra- That's right.

Yin- Oh, no, no, no, no, no magic! I'll take those wands right now. Oh, better get rid of those wings, too.

Matt- You mean, live like mortals? For sixteen years? _*Matt removes Yin's wings*_ Now, we don't know how. We've never done anything without magic.

Matt- And that's why Maleficent will never suspect.

Yin- But who'll wash, and cook?

Matt- Oh, we'll all pitch in.

Ra- I'll take care of the baby!

Matt- Let me have it, dear. _*still hunting for Merryweather's wand*_

Matt- Come along now, We must tell their majesties at once.

*Matt changes herself to normal size, but first forgets about Ra and Yin*

Ra- Flora!

Yin- Flora!

* Matt notices and blows up Ra and Yin. They leave the room*

Outside the castle. We see Stefan and the Queen at a balcony looking down towards the the fairies carrying the baby away

Martin- So the king and his queen watched with heavy hearts as their most precious posession, their only child, disappeared into the night.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**The Storybook**

Martin- Many sad and lonely years passed by for King Stefan and his people. But as the time for the princesses sixteenth birthday drew near, the entire kingdom began to rejoice. For everyone knew that as long as Maleficent's domain, the forbidden mountains, thundered with her wrath and frustration, her evil prophecy had not yet been fulfilled.

**Inside Silver's castle.**

Silver- It's incredible, sixteen years and not a trace of her! She couldn't have vanished into thin air. Are you sure you searched everywhere?

Kane- (Never expected that, did you?) yeah, yeah, anywhere, we all ...

Koichi- (this is for trying to hurt Sasuke) yeah, yeah!

Silver- But what about the town, the forests, the mountains?

Kane- We searched mountains, forests, and houses, and let me see, in all the cradles.

Silver- Cradle?

Kane- Yeah, yeah, every cradle.

Silver- *angry*Cradle? *to Kane's Murkrow* Did you hear that my pet? All these years, they've been looking for a baby! *laughing* oh, oh, ha, ha, ha ...

Kane and Koichi- *join laughter* ha, ha, ha ...

Silver- *abruptly stops laughing and is angry* Fools! Idiots! Imbeciles! *drives Koichi and Kane away and alone with the Murkrow again* Oh, they're hopeless. A disgrace to the forces of evil. _*talking to the raven*_ My pet, you are my last hope. Circle far and wide, search for a maid of sixteen with hair of sunshine gold and lips red as the rose. Go, and do not fail me. *Murkrow flies away*

Martin- And so for sixteen long years the whereabouts of the princess remained a mystery, while deep in the forest, in a woodcutter's cottage, the good fairies carried out their well-laid plan. Living like mortals, they had reared the child as their own and called her Briar Rose.

**Jade appears, humming some tune**

Martin- On this her sixteenth birthday the good fairies had planned a party and something extra special for her surprise.

**The fairies sit over a book of dresses**

Yin-How about this one? =I love dress picking=

Matt- This is the one I picked. =This is actually fun!=

Ra- Oh she'll look beautiful in it. =I hate this=

Matt- Now I thought a few changes here ...

Yin- Aha

Ra- Don't forget a pretty bow ...

Matt- And there's the shoulder line.

Yin- We'll make it blue.

Matt- Oh no, dear, pink.

Yin- But ...

Matt- Of course, we'll need a few pleats

Ra- Yes, but how are we going to get her out of the house?

Matt- Oh, I'll think of something.

**Jade comes down the stairs and finds the fairies**

Jade- Well, and what are you three dears up to?

Yin- Up to?

Ra- Up to?

Matt- Up to?

Matt- eh, eh, eh, we, we, well, we, we ...

Yin- Want you to pick some berries.

Matt- That's it, berries!

Jade- Berries?

Ra- Lots of berries.

Jade- But I picked berries yesterday.

Matt- Oh, we need more, dear.

Ra- Lots, lots more.

Matt- Yes!

**The fairies push Jade out of the house**

Matt-Now don't hurry back, dear.

Yin- And don't go to far.

Matt- And don't speak to strangers.

Ra- Goodbye, dear!

Yin- Goodbye!

Matt- Goodbye!

Jade- Goodbye!

**The fairies close the door and get back inside**

Yin- I wonder if she suspects.

Matt- Of course not, come on. Will she be surprised!

Yin-A real birthday party.

Ra- With a real birthday cake.

Matt- Yes, and a dress a princess can be proud of.

Yin- I'll get the wands.

Matt- Yes, you ... the wands?

Ra- Oh no.

Matt- No magic!

Yin- But the sixteen years are almost over.

Matt- We're taking no chances.

Yin- But, I never baked a fancy cake. =I never did actually=

Matt- Oh, you won't have to, dear. =I hate saying dear so much=

Ra- I'm going to bake the cake. =Yes!=

Yin- You?

Matt- She's always wanted to, dear, and this is her last chance.

Yin- Well, ...

Ra- I'm going to make it fifteen layers with pink and blue, forgive-me-nots ...

Matt- And i'm making the dress. =I can't believe it=

Yin- But you can't sow, and she's never cooked!

Matt- Oh, it's simple. =No its not=

Ra- All you do is follow the book. =Like I am!=

**Matt directs Yin to stand on a chair**

Matt- Up here dear, you can be the dummy. =I always wanted to say that!=

Yin- Well, I still say we ought to use magic. =He's gonna get seriously hurt later=

**Matt throws a sheet of pink cloth above Yin and begins cutting with a pair of scissors. Ra has laid all the ingredients for the cake before her.**

Ra- *reads from the book* Flour, three cups *searching* Cups, cups, cups, cups, cups ...  
*_finds three cups of different sizes and uses them to pour flour into the bowl* _One, two, three.

**Matt has cut a circular hole into the sheet**

Yin- What's that for?

Matt- Well, it's got to have a hole in the bottom.

Ra- That's for the feet to go through.

Yin- It's pink!

Matt- Oh, lovely shade, isn't it.

Yin- But I wanted it blue.

Matt- Now, dear, we decided pink was her color.

Yin- Now, dear, we decided pink was her color.

Ra- *_still reads from the book* _Two eggs, fold in gently Fold? Oh well.

**Ra puts two eggs into the bowl and starts to fold them in. We hear their shells cracking. Yin is completely hulled into the pink cloth.**

Yin- I can't breathe!

**Matt cuts the cloth open at the top. Yin takes a look at the dress from the inside**

Yin- It looks awful.

Matt- That's because it's on you, dear.

Ra- *at his cake* Now yeast, one tsp. tsp?

Yin- One teaspoon!

Ra- One teaspoon, of course.

**Matt measures some size of the dress**

Matt- Oh gracious how the child has grown.

Yin- Oh, it seems only yesterday we brought her here.

Ra- Just a tiny baby.

Yin- *loses a tear*

Matt- Why Merryweather!

Ra-Whatever's the matter, dear?

Yin- After the day she'll be a princess, and we won't have any Briar Rose.

Ra- Oh Flora!

Matt- We all knew this day had to come.

Ra- But why did it have to come so soon?

Matt- After all, we've had her for sixteen years.

Yin- Sixteen wonderful years.

Matt- Good gracious, We're acting like a lot of ninnies! Come on, she'll be back before we get started.

**With Jade…**

Jade- *walking through the forest. she starts to sing. Birds answer her singing and wake other animals, like chipmunks, rabbits and one owl. They all come listening*

Zack- *_to his Ponyta* _Hear that, Samson? Beautiful! What is it? Come on, let's find out. *_turns his horse around, but it struggles back* _Oh, come on! For an extra bucket of oats, and a few carrots? *_Ponyta nods with his head* _Hop boy!

**They ride of towards the singing. While Samson jumps over a log, Phillip gets caught in a tree and falls off**

Zack- Ohhh! *is heard splashing into the water. Samson holds and looks at him. Zack sprinkles some water at Samson* No carrots!

Jade-

I wonder,  
I wonder,  
I wonder why each little bird  
Has a someone to sing to  
Sweet things to  
A gay little love melody.  
I wonder,  
I wonder,  
If my heart keeps singing  
Will my song go wing-ing  
To someone  
Who'll find me  
And bring back a love song  
To me!

Jade- *speaking more to herself than to the birds, but they listen and answer her* Oh dear, why do they still treat me like a child.

Noctowl- Who?

Jade- Why, Flora and Fauna and Merryweather. They never want me to meet anyone. _*to the animals* _But you know something? I fooled 'em. I have met someone!

Noctowl- Who? Who? Who? _*the Pokemon get more and more excited as she tells the story*_

Jade- Oh, a prince. Well, he's tall and handsome and ... and so romantic. Oh we walked together, and talked together, and just before we say goodbye, he takes me in his arms, and then ... I wake up. _*the animals sink their heads*_

Jade- Yes, it's only in my dreams. But they say if you dream a thing more than once, It's sure to come true. And I've seen him so many times!

**A Pachirusu sees the prince's wet clothes hanging in a tree. He and the other animals put their heads together, make a plan and get over to that tree**

Zack- You know Samson, There was something strange about that voice. Too beautiful to be real. Maybe it was a mysterious being, a wood sprite ... _*Samson sees the Pokemon running off with the clothes and neighs*_ There, stop!

To be Continued… again


	3. Chapter 3

Noctowl- *dresses in Zack's cape and hat and is lifted by Taillowss, one Buneary each take the shoes, and together they approach Jade*

Jade- Oh, why, it's my dream prince! *laughs* Your highness! No, I'm really not supposed to speak to strangers. But we've met before! *dances with her 'dream prince', singing*

I know you  
I walked with you  
Once upon a dream  
I know you  
The gleam in your eyes  
Is so familiar a gleam

Audience- Such a beautiful voice…

**Zack and Samson approach the scene, but hide behind a tree**

Jade-

And I know it's true  
That visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once  
The way you did  
Once upon a dream

**While Jade turns around, Zack grabs the animals and places himself instead. Jade still can't see him**

Jade-

But if I know you  
I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once  
_*Phillip joins her singing*_

Both-

The way you did  
_*Jade stops to sing, Zack continues*_

Zack- Once upon a dream

Jade-Oh? *turns around and sees Zack* Oh! *tries halfheartedly to run off, but is held by Zack*

Zack- I'm awfully sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you.

Jade- Oh it wasn't that. It's just that you're a, a ...

Zack-A stranger?

Jade- Hmm-hmm.

Zack- But don't you remember? We've met before!

Jade- We, we have?

Zack- Of course, You said so yourself: Once upon a dream! _*sings*_  
I know you  
I walked with you  
Once upon a dream  
I know you  
The gleam in your eyes  
Is so familiar a gleam

Audience- He has a good voice?

**We see them from remote waltzing at a lake**

Pokemon-

And I know it's true  
That visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you  
I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once  
The way you did  
Once upon a dream

**They stop dancing. Zack lays his arm around Jade**

Zack- Who are you, what's your name?

Jade- Hmm? Oh, my name. Why, it's, it's ... Oh no, no, I can't, I ... Goodbye! _*runs off*_

Zack- But when will I see you again?

Jade- Oh never, never!

Zack- Never?

Jade- Well, maybe someday.

Zack- When, tomorrow?

Jade- Oh no, this evening.

Zack- Where?

Jade- At the cottage, in the glen.

Inside the cottage. Ra lits lighting the candles on the cake, which starts to melt down. He tries to hold it with a broom.

Ra- Well, what do you think of it?

Yin- *is still standing as a dolly in a bad joke of a dress* =this is the worst dress I have ever seen=

Matt- Why, it's a very unusual cake, isn't it?

Ra- Yes. Of course it'll be much stiffer after it's bake.

Matt- Of course, dear. What do you think of the dress?

Ra- Well, it's not exactly the way it is in the book, is it?

Matt- Well, I improved a bit! But perhaps if I added few more ruffolds? What do you think?

Ra- I think so. What do you think, Merryweather?

Yin- _*struggles out of the dress, which falls to pieces*_ I think we've had enough of this nonsense. I think we ought to think of Rose, and what she'll think of this mess. I still think what I thunk before. I'm going to get those wands. _*going off*_

Ra- You know, I think she's right.

Yin- Here they are, good as new.

Matt-Careful, Merryweather! Quick, lock the doors. Fauna, you close the windows. Pluck up every cranny, We can't take any chances! And now, _*to Fauna*_ you take care of the cake,

Yin- While I ...

Matt- Clean the room, dear, And I'll make the dress. Well, hurry!

Yin- *shortly gets angry but then starts cleaning up* Come on, bucket, mop, broom, Flora says, clean up the room! *they immediately start to sweep everything clean*

Matt- And now to make a lovely dress, fit the grace of fair princess. *works another sheet of pink clothwith her wand*

Ra- Eggs, flour, milk, _*the ingredients come walking*_ just do it the way it's here in the book. I'll put on the candles. _*the cake starts to bake itself*_

**Everything proceeds smoothly and quickly, but then Yin sees the dress**

Yin- Oh no, not pink. Make it blue. _*she makes it blue*_

Matt- Merryweather! Make it pink. _*she makes it pink*_

Yin- Blue. _*makes it blue*_

Matt- Pink. _*makes it pink* _=I bet this means…=

Yin- Blue. _*this time Flora stands before the dress and gets blue herself* _= WAR!=

**They start fighting over the color. Blazes of color go through the chimney. We see the house from the outside, and Silver's pet raven, who sees the fireworks. Inside the house, the 'war' continues, until they both hit the dress at the same time, with the result that it looks like two cans of color were emptied on it.**

Matt- Look what you've done!

Ra- Shh, listen! _*we hear Jade humming 'once upon a dream'*_

Yin- It's Rose!

Matt- She's back, enough of this foolishness.

Matt- *_at the dress*_ Make it pink. _*makes it pink*_ Now hide, quick.

Yin- Blue. _*makes it blue*_

Jade- *hurries toward the house* And Flora,

**The mop is still sweeping the floor**

Matt- Good gracious, who left the mop running?

Yin- Stop, mop!

Jade- *opens the door and enters. Silver's raven appears in the door* And Flora, Fauna, Merryweather! Where is everybody? *sees dress and cake* Oh!

All three- Surprise, surprise!

Ra- Happy birthday!

Jade- Oh you darlings, this is the happiest day of my life. Everything's so wonderful, just wait till you meet him.

Ra- Him?

Yin- Rose!

Matt- You've met some stranger?

Jade- Oh he's not a stranger, we've met before.

Matt- You have?

Yin- Where?

Jade- Once upon a dream! *starts singing, and dances with Fauna*  
I know you  
I walked with you  
Once upon a dream ...

Ra- She's in love.

Yin- Oh no.

Matt- This is terrible!

Jade- *startled* Why? After all, I am sixteen.

Matt- It isn't that, dear.

Ra- You're already betrothed.

Jade- Betrothed?

Yin- Since the day you were born.

Ra- To prince Phillip, dear.

Jade- But that's impossible! How could I marry a prince, I'd have to be ...

Yin- A princess.

Ra- And you are dear!

Matt- Princess Aurora. Tonight, we're taking you back to your father, King Stefan.

**The Raven flies off**

Jade- But, but I can't! He's coming here tonight, I promised to meet him.

Matt-I'm sorry, child, but you must never see that young man again.

Jade- Oh, no, no! I can't believe it. No, no!

**Jade runs upward to her room**

Yin- And we thought she'd be so happy.

**Jade lies on her bed crying**

Another Scene…

**Stefan castle. He's standing at the window, looking outside. Hubert is with him, eating**

Sasuke- *sigh* No sign of her yet, Hubert.

Gray- 'course not. Good half hour 'till sunset. *takes bite* Ah, excellent bird! *looks at Stefan* Oh now, come on, wake up, battle's over, girl's as good as here.

Sasuke- I'm sorry, Hubert, but after sixteen years of worrying, never knowing ... =Pig=

Gray- The past, all in the past. *claps his hands.The Lackey arrives with a bottle of water_* _Tonight, we toast to future with something i've been saving for sixteen years. *fills two glasses*Here, to the future! (P.S. What they are drinking is water, nothing else)

Sasuke- Right, Hubert, to the future!

Gray- Skumps!

Sasuke- Skumps

Gray- A toast to this knight

Sasuke- The outlook is rosy

Gray- The future is bright

Both- Our children will marry  
Our kingdoms unite  
Skumps, Skumps, Skumps!

Gray- Ah, excellent vintage. And now, to the new home, ey?

Sasuke-New home?

Gray- Children need a nest of their own, what? Place to raise their little brood, ey?

Sasuke- Well, I suppose in time ... =Why am I talking like this?!=

Gray- Of course. To the home! Skumps!

Sasuke- Skumps!

Gary- A toast to the home

Sasuke-One grander by far than  
a palace in Rome

Gray- Let me fill up your glass, That glass was all foam.

Both- Skumps, Skumps, Skumps!

Gray- *claps his hands* The plans! *servant holds a castle's plan in front of Stefan face* Well, what do you think? Nothing elaborate, of course. Forty bedrooms, Dining hall, Honeymoon cottage, really.

Sasuke- You mean, you're building it already?

Gray- Built man! Finished. The love-birds can move in tomorrow.

Sasuke- Tomorrow? But Hubert, they're not even married yet.

Gray- Take care of that tonight. To the wedding!

Sasuke- Now hold on, Hubert. I haven't even seen my daughter yet, and you're taking her away from me.

Gray- Getting my Phillip aren't you?

Sasuke- Yes, but ...

Gray- Want to see our grandchildren, don't we? =*crying* Wah=

Sasuke- Of course, but ...

Gray- There's no time to lose! Getting on in years. To the wedding!

Sasuke- Now be reasonable, Hubert. After all, Aurora knows nothing about this.

Gray- Well?

Sasuke- Well, it may come as quite a shock ...

Gray- Shock? My Phillip a shock? _*angry*_ What's wrong with my Phillip?

Sasuke- Nothing, Hubert. I only meant ...

Gray- Why, doesn't your daughter like my son

Sasuke- Now, now ... I'm not so sure my son likes your daughter!

Sasuke-Now, see here ...

Gray- I'm not so sure my grandchildren want You for a grandfather

Sasuke-Why, you unreasonable, pompous, blustering, old windbag!

Gray- Unreasonable, pompous ... _*grabs a fish and holds it like a sword*_ En garde, sir!

Sasuke-I warn you, Hubert, this means war. _*uses a plate as a shield*_

**They start to fight, fish against plate. then abruptly break into laughter **

Gray- What's this all about anyway?

Sasuke-Nothing Hubert, absolutely nothing.

Gray- The children are bound to fall in love with each other.

Sasuke- Precisely. And as for grandchildren, I'll have the royal woodcarvers start work on the cradle tomorrow.

Gray- Splendid! King size, of course.

Sasuke- Certainly. To the woodcarver's guild!

We** hear an announcement outside **

Drew- His royal highness, Prince Phillip

Gray- Phillip? _*runs downward to meet him*_

**Before the castle. Phillip arrives on his horse **

Gray- Phillip! Phillip! Phillip, hold, Phillip! _*Phillip holds, Hubert runs to him*_ Hurry, boy, hurry, and change in something suitable. Can't meet your future bride looking like that.

Zack- Well, I have met her, father.

Gray- You have? where?

Zack- Once upon a dream. _*starts to sing, lifts his father and starts to dance with him*_

Gray- Oh Phillip, stop it, stop that, why, Phillip, Put me down! _*Zack puts him down* _Now, what's all this dream nonsense?

Zack- It wasn't a dream, father. I really did meet her!

Gray- Princess Aurora? Good heavens, we must tell Stefan! Why this is the most ...

Zack- I didn't say it was Aurora.

Gray- You most certainly did, you said ...

Zack- I said I met the girl I was going to marry. I don't know who she was, a peasant girl I suppose.

Gray- A peasant g-g-girl? You're going to marry a ... Why Phillip, you're joking! _*to Samson* _ isn't he? _*Samson shakes his head*_ You can't do this to me! Give up the throne, the kingdom, for some, some nobody? By Harry, I won't have it. You're a prince, and you're going to marry a princess!

Zack- Now father, you're living in the past. This is the fourteenth century. Nowadays ...

Gray- Nowadays I'm still the king, and I command you to come to your senses.

Zack- ... and marry the girl I love.

Gray- Exactly!

Zack- Goodbye, father! _*rides off*_

Gray- Goodbye, father! Marry the girl you ... No, no, Phillip, stop, come back, hold Phillip! Phillip! Oh, how will I ever tell Stefan?

**In the woods. The three and Jade, with her head down, walk cautiously towards the castle. They get inside unnoticed into some room **

Matt- All right, in here, dear.

Yin- _*closes the door and sighs*_

Matt- Lock the door, Merryweather! Fauna, pull the drapes! And now, dear, if you'll just sit here.  
This one last gift, dear child for thee, the symbol of thy royalty. A crown to wear in grace and beauty, as is thy right, and royal duty.

**The three set the crown on her head. Jade again breaks into tears **

Ra- Now, dear.

Matt- Come, let her have a few moments alone. _*they leave the room*_

Yin- It's that boy she met.

Ra- Whatever are we going to do?

To be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Martin- Inside the room, the fire goes out, and out of a shadow, Silver shortly appears, then there's only a ball of light visible. Jade gets up in spell, and starts towards the light

Yin- I don't see why she has to marry any old prince.

Ra- Now, that's not for us to decide, dear.

Martin- Inside, the mysterious light moves beyond the fireplace, where the wall opens

Ra- Maybe we should tell King Stefan about the boy.

Yin- Well, why don't we?

Martin- They hear a faint sound from inside the room

Matt- Listen! Maleficent!

All three- Rose, Rose!

Martin- They open the door

Matt- Oh why did we leave her alone?

All three- Rose, Rose!

Martin- The fairies see Aurora walking through the fireplace, but the wall reappears. Aurora slowly walks up a staircase, following the light. The fairies try pushing the wall open, then Flora uses her magic

All three- Rose, Rose! Where are you? Rose!

Martin- There are multiple ways going off the fireplace. The fairies don't find the right way at once

All three- Rose!

Martin- Briar Rose follows the light into a room in the tower, where the light turns into a spinning wheel. Aurora starts to reach towards it with her left hand

All three-Rose! Don't touch anything!

Martin-Aurora holds back. Without seeing her, we hear Maleficent saying

Silver- Touch the spindle. Touch it I say! =Oh, payback!=

Martin- In a flash of light, Aurora touches the spindle with the middle finger. Just this moment, the fairies appear in the door

All three- Oh!

Silver- You poor simple fools. Thinking you could defeat me, me, the mistress of all evil. Well, here's your precious princess.

Martin- Maleficent turns beside, revealing Aurora laying face-down on the floor. Maleficent disappears, laughing

Audience- Gasp!

Ra- Rose!

Matt- Oh Rose! Oh, I'll never forgive myself.

Ra- We're all to blame!

Martin- They start crying over Aurora's motionless body. the camera turns to the window, where the last rays of the setting sun shine in deep red. Inside the castle. King Stefan and the Queen sit on their throne. Hubert approaches Stefan

Gray-Stefan, there's something important I have to tell you.

Sasuke-Not now, Hubert.

Gray- But it's about Phillip.

Sasuke- Phillip, oh yes, of course, Phillip, why, where is the boy?

Gray- That's what I'm telling to tell you.

Sasuke- Well, send for him immediately!

Gray- But ...

Martin- A fanfare sounds outside

Drew-The sun has set, make ready to welcome your princess!

Martin-The crowd before the castle cheers, and fireworks are shot into the sky. The camera turns towards the tower. The fairies are crying at a bed they have placed Aurora on, a red rose in her hand. They go onto the balcony and see the cheering crowd

Ra- Poor King Stefan and the Queen.

Yin- They'll be heartbroken when they find out.

Matt- They're not going to.

Yin- They aren't?

Matt- We'll put them all to sleep, until Rose awakens. Come!

Martin- They fly around the castle, putting everyone to sleep. Flora has just put the spell on Hubert. While drifting off to sleep, he says ...

Gray- Well, just been talking to Phillip. Seems he's fallen in love with some peasant girl.

Matt- Peasant girl? Yes, yes? The peasant girl, who is she? Where did he meet her?

Gray- Just some peasant girl he met.

Matt- Where, where?

Gray- Once upon a dream. *finally falls asleep, and snores*

Matt- Once upon a dr... Rose! Prince Phillip! *flies to Ra and Yin* Come on, we've got to get back to the cottage!

Martin- The fairies hurriedly start towards back the cottage. Phillip on his horse, whistling 'once upon a dream' as he approaches the cottage. He knocks on the door.

Silver- Come in!

Martin- Phillip gets in and is surprised by a couple of Maleficent's servants. He struggles, but ultimately is completely tied. Maleficent and her raven watch the scene with deep satisfaction

Silver- *lighting his face with a candle* Well, this is a pleasant surprise. I set my trap for a peasant, and lo! I catch a prince! *laughs* Away with him. But gently, my pets, gently, I have plans for our royal guest.

Martin- The fairies are still on their way. As they arrive, they find the door open. They enter and find Phillip's hat on the floor

All three- Maleficent!

Yin- She's got Prince Phillip!

Matt- At the forbidden mountain.

Ra- But we can't, we can't go there!

Matt- We can, and we must.

Martin- The fairies reach Maleficent's castle and cautiously approach it. They are surprised by some guards, but get in unnoticed. They find a window to a room where Maleficent is having a feast, with her 'pets' dancing around a huge fire

Silver- *talking to her raven* What a pity prince Phillip can't be here to enjoy the celebration. Come, we must go to the dungeon and cheer him up.

Martin- Maleficent walks toward the dungeon. her raven and the fairies follow her. Maleficent talks to Phillip, who sits chained to the wall, head down]

Silver- Oh come now, prince Phillip. Why so melancholy? A wondrous future lies before you. You, the destined hero of a charming fairy tale come true.

Martin- The fairies appear in the window of the dungeon. Maleficent uses her magic stick to depict the following

Silver- Behold, King Stefan's castle, and in yonder topmost tower, dreaming of her true love, the princess Aurora. But see the gracious whim of fate. Why, 'tis the self same peasant maid, who won the heart of our noble prince but yesterday. She is indeed most wondrous fair. Gold of sunshine in her hair, lips that shame the red, red rose. In ageless sleep she finds repose. The years roll by, but a hundred years to a steadfast heart are 'bout a day. And now, the gates of the dungeon part, and the prince is free to go his way. Off he rides on his noble steed ...

Audience- *head trauma*

Martin- In Maleficent's imagery, the prince is shown to be old, anything but what she's telling. Her voice drips with sarcasm

Silver- ... a valiant figure, straight and tall, to wake his love with love's first kiss, and prove that true love conquers all.

Martin- Phillip struggles in his chains. Merryweather starts towards Maleficent in anger

Yin- Why, you mean ...

Martin- Merryweather is pulled back by Flora. The raven has noticed Merryweather speaking and turns towards the window, but doesn't see the hidden fairies

Silver- Come, my pet. Let us leave our noble prince with these happy thoughts. *at the door* A most gratifying day.

Martin- outside the dungeon, she locks the door

Silver- For the first time in sixteen years I shall sleep well.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Martin- The fairies approach Phillip

Matt- Shh, no time to explain.

Martin- using their magic, they open Phillip's chains and the doorlock

Matt- Wait, prince Phillip. The road to true love may be barriered by still many more dangers, which you alone will have to face. So arm thyself with this enchanted shield of virtue and this mighty sword of truth. For these weapons of righteousness will triumph over evil.

Random Person- Shiny Sword….

Zax- Hey! That's my sword!

Martin- Uh…Just outside the dungeon, the raven waits, which flies off screaming. The fairies and Phillip start upwards the stairs. The raven has called Maleficent's servants, which come streaming downstairs. Phillip fights some of them, but then they jump out a window. Some rocks are dropped towards Phillip

Matt- Phillip, watch out!

Martin- Flora turns the rocks into soap-bubbles. A wall of arrows is shot but quickly turned into flying flowers. Merryweather frees Samson. Phillip rides off on Samson towards the gate, where hot oil is thrown. Flora turns it into a rainbow. The raven flies towards Maleficent's tower, trying to wake her. He is followed by Merryweather, who first fails to hit him with her magic. At last, she turns him into a stone raven just outside Maleficent's door. Maleficent appears in the door *pant pant*

Silver- Silence! *to her raven*You, tell those fools to ... *notices that he is now of stone* No! *sees Phillip escaping* No!

Martin- the drawbridge is raised

Ra- Watch out, Phillip!

Martin- Samson just makes it over the gap

Matt- Hurry, hurry, Phillip!

Martin- Maleficent throws two spells, but cannot stop them

Silver- A forest of thorn shall be his tomb.  
Born through the skies on a fog of doom.  
Now go with the curse and serve me well,  
Round Stefan's castle cast by spell!

Martin- a black cloud appears over the castle. bolds of lightning strike everywhere, causing the growth of thick thorny bushes. Phillip has to stop before them

Silver- *laughs*

Martin- Phillip stops only shortly, then starts cutting a way with his sword. finally, he is through

Silver- No, it cannot be! *appears in front of Phillip* Now shall you deal with me, old prince, and all the powers of hell! *transforms herself into a huge dragon*

Audience- *trembles*

Martin- Phillip courageously starts towards her. But he has no chance against the fire-spying dragon. After a short fight, he must retreat. At a wall, he has to stop

Matt- *above the prince*Hop! come this way

Martin- Phillip climbs up, only to see that he is now trapped on a cliff. At another blaze of fire he loses his shield

Silver- *laughs*

Martin- the fairies at the prince, they combine their magic on the sword

Matt- Now sword of truth fly swift and sure,  
That evil die and good endure!

Martin- Phillip throws the sword at the dragon, which is hit deadly and collapses

Audience- *cheers*

Martin- Phillip and the fairies get inside the castle and up to the tower, where Aurora lies on her bed. Phillip slowly walks towards her and gives her a faint kiss on the lips. Aurora awakens, sees Phillip and begins to smile.

Audience- Awwww….

Jade and Zack- *turns red*

Martin- *fuming* inside the throne room, everyone awakens, too

Sasuke- Oh, ah, forgive me, Hubert, the wine ... Now, you were saying? =Weird=

Gray- I was? oh yes, well, after all, Stefan, this is the fourteenth century.

Sasuke- Yes, you said that a moment ago.

Gray- Well, to come right to the point, my son Phillip says he's going to marry ...

Martin- Hubert is interrupted by a fanfare, or to be more precise, by the first notes from the 'Sleeping Beauty Waltz'. The fairies watch the scene from a balcony, as Aurora and Phillip appear arm in arm, walking down the stairs from above.

Sasuke- It's Aurora, she's here!

Gray- *wipes his eyes, mouth open* and Phillip!

Martin- Aurora and Phillip knee down before the throne. Aurora then fondly embraces her mother

Gray- *to Phillip* What does this mean, boy? I don't ...

Martin- Aurora kisses Hubert on the cheek

Gray- But, but, ... =YES!! FINALLY!!=

Zack- *fuming mad* Father….

Jade- *takes Zack's hand* Come on!

Zack and Jade- *start dancing*

Gray- *shakes head* I don't understand…

Martin- on the balcony, Fauna loses a tear

Matt- Why, Fauna, what's the matter, dear?

Ra- Oh, I just love happy endings.

Matt- Yes, I do, too. *notices that Aurora's dress is blue* Oh, Blue? *swings her wand* Pink! *the dress changes to pink*

Pokemon-I know you,  
I walked with you  
Once upon a dream

Yin-Blue! *the dress changes to blue*

Pokemon- I know you,  
The gleam in your eyes  
Is so familiar a gleam

Martin- The castle disappears around Aurora and Phillip, and they keep on dancing in the clouds. All the time, the dress keeps changing its color from blue to pink and back

Pokemon- And I know it's true  
that visions are seldom all they seem  
but if I know you I know what you'll do

Martin- Aurora and Phillip kiss each other. The storybook fades in, showing the exact same scene, and is slowly closed. The storybook says "And they lived happily ever after" below the picture. Still, the dress changes its color

Pokemon- You'll love me at once  
the way you did  
once upon a dream

Audience- *curtain closes, all of them stands up cheering*

Everyone- *curtain opens again, and bows*

Random- KISS!!!

Jade and Zack- *looks at each other, blushes, and kisses each other*


End file.
